Prompt Inspired Oneshots
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: The usual drill: my beta gives me a prompt, and I write the first thing that comes into my head. Varying ratings, genres, and an attempt at various parings! :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, while I was working through some writer's block on _Reunion_, I decided to do something to help me through it. My awesome beta and best friend, Diamond Cobra, gives me a prompt, and I write the first thing that comes into my head. Ya know, the usual drill. So these are going to be varying ratings and genres, andI will _attempt _to make it varying pairing/characters. But if any of you know me... :P  
>So here's the first one!<strong>

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Morgan/Reid, established SLASH

**Prompt: **Morgan is afraid of horses.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid thought he knew everything there was to know about Derek Morgan. He definitely knew more than anybody else did- especially after making the transition from best friends to lovers, to something so much more. Reid knew every last intimate detail about Morgan's past, his fears, his dreams for their future together. He had seen every last inch of Morgan's body, had spent his time exploring and getting to know the other man intimately and knew every last sensitive spot the man had. They had no secrets; there was nothing left to tell each other. Or so Reid thought.<p>

So when Reid and Morgan's annual leave came up (Hotch had campaigned long and hard to the FBI brass the previous year so they could go on leave at the same time) and Reid had suggested going to stay at a ranch owned by an old friend of his family, he had been completely shocked when Morgan had immediately baulked and said no without even thinking about it. When Reid had asked Morgan why he didn't want to go, Morgan had given him a simple, "I just don't want to, that's all," and immediately changed the subject. But Reid knew that wasn't all that there was to it. Morgan never avoided doing something or explaining why he didn't want to do something, especially with Reid. He knew there was more to Morgan's refusal than simply not wanting to go to the ranch- and Reid was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Reid didn't choose to broach the subject again until they arrived home from work, almost a full week later. The two of them had been living together almost two years now, after having been together about eight months before that. As Morgan moved into the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee, Reid followed him. This wasn't unusual; Reid loved his coffee, and he nearly always followed Morgan into the kitchen when he was making it. What was unusual was that Reid did not grab a mug for himself out of the cupboard, nor did he make a move for the coffee. When Morgan realised this, he looked over at his boyfriend, confused.

"Okay, Spencer, what gives?" Morgan said. "I cannot remember you ever not getting your own coffee when I'm making a pot. What's going on?"

"Why don't you want to go and stay on my friend's ranch during our break?" Reid asked bluntly.

Morgan looked a little shocked. Whatever he'd been expecting Reid to say, it wasn't that. "I… I don't know. I guess I just don't want to go. I'm sorry, baby." Morgan had stopped calling Reid 'kid' long ago. He'd grown up. The name didn't suit him anymore. Morgan also found it slightly odd to refer to the man as a child when he was laying prone beneath him, he felt like a paedophile and, considering they all dedicated their lives to catching creeps like that and knew how twisted they could be, it wasn't a nice thought.

"I know that's not it, Derek," Reid persisted. "I know you. I know you're not telling me everything. I thought we didn't have any secrets anymore."

"We don't," said Morgan shortly, the other man's pout sending a shot of regret through him at the lie he was about to tell. "It's nothing, Spencer."

"Derek…" Morgan knew that tone of voice, and that look. Individually they meant that Reid wasn't buying Morgan's very weak explanation, that he didn't believe a word he was saying but was willing to accept it for now. Combined however, they meant Reid seriously wasn't buying it and he wasn't going to let it go. And rightly so.

Morgan sighed. "Fine. I… oh god, this is kinda embarrassing…"

"Just tell me," Reid coaxed gently. "You know you can trust me."

"I do, pretty boy," Morgan agreed. "I do. I- well, the reason I don't want to go to the ranch on our break is because, well… I'm afraid of horses." Morgan looked at Reid, as if he expected him to do or say something. "Well, go on. Laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" Reid asked, confused.

"Because most people would laugh that a tough guy like me was afraid of horses," Morgan replied, and then chuckled himself. "Never mind. You aren't most people, are you?"

Reid shook his head. "No. I'm not most people. I wouldn't laugh at anyone because of something like this, and I especially wouldn't laugh at you. I love you." He stepped closer to Morgan, wrapping his arms around the older man and pressing their bodies together, as if he was trying to reassure him. "Everyone has something they're afraid of."

"I know you love me, pretty boy," Morgan whispered. "I love you too. I guess experience was just telling me that you were gonna laugh."

Reid was silent for a while, just holding Morgan close. Finally he said, "Why are you afraid of horses? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just-"

"No, it's okay," Morgan interrupted. "We have no secrets between us, remember? I have no reason not to tell you. I guess it started when I was a kid. I dunno how old exactly- three or four, or maybe even five. But that's not important. The important thing is that we went to a fair type thing, me with my parents and Sarah and Desi. They had horse rides there, and when I had my turn on one I fell off after about five minutes and the horse almost trampled me. Ever since then, I've stayed as far away from them as I can."

"No wonder you're scared of horses," said Reid. "That kind of traumatic experience in early childhood can lead to a great fear of something well into adulthood. It's not your fault. You can't help being that afraid of something when the fear begins at that age, when your mind is still in early development. I'm pretty sure that you know that as well as I do."

"I know it's not," Morgan sighed, pulling away from Reid and turning back to the coffee machine. "It's just that I'm supposed to be the tough one, the brave one, to everyone that knows me. And I'm afraid of horses."

"Not to me," Reid said. Morgan looked back at him, confused. "You're not supposed to be the tough one to me. You're the kind one, the sweet, gentle, compassionate, loving one to me. While yes, I had no idea that you were afraid of horses given that the topic had never come up, and therefore found the news surprising, I don't think it's something to laugh at."

"Thank you, pretty boy," said Morgan sincerely. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You're the man I love; my soul mate, Derek," said Reid. "I don't think I even could laugh at something that embarrassed you."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Morgan sighed.

Reid didn't answer Morgan; he just held him in his arms, his brows creased and his eyes clouded, a sure sign that he was deep in thought.

Neither of them broached the subject again until the next morning though. It was a Sunday and there were no pressing cases to attend to, which meant that they had the day off.

"Come on, Derek," said Reid when he walked into the kitchen that morning. "Grab the car keys. You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked, nonplussed. "We don't have a case, do we?"

"No," Reid replied, shaking his head. "And it's a surprise. Can't tell you where we're going until we get there, 'cause then you wouldn't come with me at all." Reid grabbed Morgan's hand, pulling him out of the house and towards their car.

"Baby, there's no where I wouldn't go with you if you really wanted to go that much," Morgan told Reid, still completely confused as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

Reid just chuckled as he slid into the driver's seat beside Morgan. Morgan couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive as Reid started up the car. He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said that he'd go anywhere that Reid wanted to go. If Reid wouldn't tell him where they were going, than it was obviously something Morgan would not enjoy.

And Morgan was right. As soon as Reid stopped the car, Morgan knew where they were. "You are in so much trouble, Doctor Reid," Morgan hissed.

Reid didn't dare turn his head; he just watched Morgan out of the corner of his eye. He could tell by Morgan's expression that he wasn't joking; Morgan wasn't happy. Getting Morgan out of the car would take some work.

"Derek." Reid turned his head, but he didn't dare make another move. He had to play his cards exactly right to calm Morgan down. "Derek, you need to at least try and get over this."

"No way. Nuh-uh." Morgan shook his head, his face a mask that Reid knew was hiding what he was really feeling. Looking at Morgan, Reid was almost… sad. He could remember ever seeing Morgan like this. Sure, he'd been scared before when working on cases, especially when the case could put Reid in danger, but this was different. It reminded Reid of how terrified he'd been of the dark- and it was then that he knew what to do.

"Derek," Reid said again, in a voice much softer and gentler voice than before. "I'm not trying to do this to be cruel, or to see you scared. Believe me."

"I know, pretty boy," Morgan sighed. "I'd never think that you'd do that. But that does not mean that I'm going to anywhere near that place."

"I am doing this for you, though," Reid continued. "Like you did for me."

Once again, Morgan's expression became thoroughly confused. "What d'you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid anymore," said Reid pointedly, and Morgan understood. He'd known about Reid's sometimes-paralysing fear of the dark, and he'd worked tirelessly with his young lover until Reid was all but over it. And now it was Morgan's turn. "Let me help you, Derek. Please."

Morgan sighed again. "I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"Nope," Reid replied simply. "Now get out of the car, or I will call Garcia." Reid couldn't help but grin when Morgan quickly turned and opened the door, climbing out of the car. Reid followed behind.

"You'll be fine, Derek," Reid promised as they walked up the gravel path, hand in hand. "If I can ride a horse, even with the so-called 'Reid Effect' repelling all animals, I know you can." They walked into the little wooden building, where a young woman, maybe a few years younger than Reid, sat at a desk.

Reid let go of Morgan's hand and walked forward towards the woman. "Hello, we have a booking for ten thirty," he said.

"Of course!" the woman exclaimed, flashing Reid a flirty smile which he paid no attention to. "What's your name?"

"Spencer Reid." The girl nodded, smiling at Reid again. She tried to flirt with Reid again as she looked up the booking, but he was completely oblivious.

"We've got you right here," the girl said. "If you just take a seat, they just need to finish getting the horses ready." She tried flirting with Reid one last time, batting her eyelashes, but again was left bitterly disappointed. Her expression turned to one of shock when Reid slipped his hand into Morgan's in a gesture that was obviously more than friendship, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Y'know, that girl was flirting with you," Morgan whispered as he and Reid sat down, so the girl wouldn't hear him.

"She was?" Reid looked up, but the receptionist was now studiously ignoring him. "I didn't notice."

"You never do," said Morgan. "Except when I'm the one doing the flirting."

"That's because I know you, Derek," Reid replied. "I know you so well that I know without a doubt when you're flirting and when you're not. I can't tell with anyone else. And also… it's because I don't want to see anyone else flirting with me, I don't need to see it, because I have you. And I never want to give you up."

"You're never going to have to," Morgan assured Reid as the receptionist approached them, now rather timidly.

"Excuse me, they have the horses ready in the yard for you now," she informed them before scuttling back to her desk.

"You know what? I've decided something," Morgan announced as they walked out to the waiting horses and their instructor, their fingers once again intertwined.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Reid asked. "No matter what happens today, no matter whether I get over my fear or not, we're going to that ranch on our leave," Morgan replied.

"Really?" Reid's face lit up. "Why?"

"Because it means I'll be with you," said Morgan. "The man I love. And that's worth being around a few horses any day of the week." And not knowing or caring whether the horse riding instructor or the receptionist could see them, Morgan leant in and planted a tender kiss on Reid's lips.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this? Love, hate, meh? As always I'd love to see your reviews, they really light up a girl's day! There's going to be more of these coming- the next prompt could turn into anything, it's pretty random :P**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: ":3 Cute huh. I came up with the prompt, but didn't expect this to be the result."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second prompt guys- hope you enjoy! I like this one, it's kinda cute :P**

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Characters/Pairing: **Morgan/Reid, preslash

**Prompt: **Electric toothbrush and a stuffed duck.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan would never admit it to anyone else over the team, but he hated travelling for cases. He hated staying in hotels, hated the limited privacy it gave him, hated the chance that anyone on the team could burst in on him at any moment. They would see would he was doing, see what he was thinking and feeling, and they would <em>know<em>.

Morgan had known, the minute he had begun feeling like this, that he could never act. It would destroy everything that he had ever worked for, and destroy one of the greatest friendships anyone had ever had. Not only that, but it would tear apart the BAU, ruin one of the greatest teams the FBI had ever seen. For Derek Morgan was in love with his own teammate. Derek Morgan was in love with Spencer Reid.

Morgan didn't really care whether the team found out he was bisexual. He had no problem with it, and he knew that they wouldn't either. But no matter his own sexuality or feelings, he knew, just _knew_, that Reid did not and could not love him back. Telling Reid would be almost suicidal. Reid would never want to see him or talk to him again, and that would kill Morgan. And he most definitely did not have a death wish.

So instead Morgan had remained quiet, drowning in women, looking for something, _anything_, to take his mind off of who he really wanted. At first, it had worked. Or at least, he thought it had. But if anything, it had only intensified Morgan's love for Reid, made him want the genius even more. And it was becoming too much for Morgan to handle.

Morgan reached for his go bag, rifling through it in an almost frustrated way, throwing it across the room when he couldn't find what he was looking for. As soon as he'd received the call from Hotch about the case, the first thing that filled Morgan's mind was that he was going to see Reid. And he'd been so distracted, he hadn't packed properly. He'd forgotten his freaking toothbrush, for crying out loud!

Morgan sighed, weighing up his options. He couldn't go and get a toothbrush from JJ, because she was too perceptive and would see what he was trying to hide straight away. Prentiss would just laugh at him for forgetting a toothbrush of all things, pushing him to the brink. Hotch and Rossi would ask him questions. That left Morgan with only one option: Reid. Reid wouldn't laugh at Morgan, he wouldn't ask him any questions, and he certainly wouldn't figure out that Morgan was madly in love with him.

An involuntary feeling of pleasure ran through Morgan's body at the prospect of seeing Reid so soon, and he had to clench his fists and concentrate hard to quash the feeling. Despite how clueless and inexperienced Reid was in matters of love, he was a profiler. If the signs were obvious and right in front of his eyes, he'd manage to put two and two together.

Gritting his teeth, Morgan crossed his hotel room and went out the door, taking only a few steps until he arrived at the door to Reid's room, right next to his own. He took a moment to steel himself, before raising a hand and knocking on Reid's door. "Hey kid, it's me, Morgan!" he called.

Morgan could hear movement in the room beyond, before the door opened and Reid appeared. He was still wearing his shirt and slacks, but had taken off his vest and his tie. He was obviously in the process of getting ready for bed. "Oh hey, Morgan," he said, almost surprised. "What were you after?"

"You don't happen to have a spare toothbrush, do you Reid?" Morgan asked. No point in beating around the bush. "I forgot to pack mine."

Reid's brow furrowed for a minute, as he thought back to when he'd packed his go bag. He wouldn't have to go and check his bag for a toothbrush; his eidetic memory would allow him to remember packing one. "I do have one, yeah. I think it's electric, though. D'you mind?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nah, whatever you have is fine by me. I'm just glad you have one at all." Morgan smiled, but he had to control himself so the smile didn't get too big. "Thanks."

"Do you want to come in and wait while I look for it?" Reid asked. "I hate leaving you out in the hall like this."

"If you insist," said Morgan with his usual easy grin, and Reid stepped back to let Morgan in. Reid gestured for Morgan to sit down, before walking across the room to his go bag. Morgan could help but watch Reid as he went; he was just so damn _gorgeous_.

Morgan finally managed to tear his eyes away from Reid and looked around the room itself. It may have been a hotel room, but several case files were already strewn across the little table. Reid's messenger bag was sitting on a chair, and his go bag was sitting open on the other side of the room. It was what was sitting on top of Reid's bed, though, that caught Morgan's attention. As soon as Reid had turned his back and headed for his bag, Morgan had moved closer to the bed to examine it. Picking it up, he turned it over in his hands, slightly amused and shocked. He was holding a stuffed duck.

_Only Reid_, Morgan thought, as he examined the toy. The yellow colour was faded and the toy was worn, as if Reid had owned it for a while. It obviously meant a lot to him.

Suddenly, Morgan heard a strangled cry and barely had time to turn around before the duck was snatched out of his hands. "What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Relax, kid, I was only looking," Morgan assured him. "I wasn't going to make fun of you or anything."

Completely ignoring the older man's words, Reid held out the electric toothbrush he had in his hand. "Here you are," he said. "You can go now."

"Reid, I honestly wasn't going to make fun of you, really," Morgan promised, feeling a little shocked at Reid's reaction. "I was just a little surprised, that's all. I never really expected you to have something like this." When Reid just looked confused and still slightly angry, Morgan added, "You always told me that you never had any proper toys or anything; just books and notebooks. That's why it surprised me."

"You remembered that?" said Reid, stunned.

"Of course I did," said Morgan, well aware that he was entering dangerous waters. "I remember everything you tell me about you."

"You don't have an eidetic memory, Morgan," Reid reminded him. "You can't remember everything."

"No, I can't," Morgan agreed. "But I don't remember _everything_. I just remember everything about _you_."

"Why?" Reid asked. He looked genuinely curious and a little bit confused and scared, like he didn't know why somebody would want to know so much about him.

Morgan thought for a moment before he spoke. He knew he'd have to be careful with his words, so he didn't reveal too much. "Because you're my best friend, man," he finally said. "You mean a lot to me. It's only natural that I want to know everything I can about you, and that I would remember what you told me."

"Oh." Morgan saw a flash of something appear on Reid's face, before it was gone almost instantly- was that disappointment? The younger man crossed to the other side of the room, his back to Morgan, still holding the stuffed duck in his hands. Reid just stood there, not speaking or moving, staring down at the stuffed animal. Morgan didn't know whether he should stay, or whether Reid was indicating to him that he should leave him in peace. Morgan had almost made the decision to leave, when Reid finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I was five years old when I got this," he began, still facing away from Morgan. "So it's over twenty years old. I was already a few years into school, so the other students were older than me. And they were still at the stage where bullying hadn't even started to become subtle and hidden. It was painstakingly obvious.

"Being younger than everyone else, I was the obvious target for their attention. They would tease me, call me names, leave me out of _everything_. Whenever we had group projects, I would always work alone because none of the groups would have me." Pain clutched at Morgan's heart as he thought about what Reid must have been through. How could anyone _do_ that to another child?

"One day I ran home from school crying because of what the other kids were saying and doing to me," Reid continued. "Mum was waiting there for me, and luckily she was completely lucid at the time. She just pulled me into her arms and hugged me for a while. When she finally let me go, she told me she had something special for me, and she gave me this duck." He finally turned around to face Morgan, holding the duck out slightly. "She told me to treasure it for the rest of my life, and I did. I always will. Because whenever I look at it or hold it, I can't help but think of her, and how amazing her hugs are, and it makes me feel better."

"Wow," said Morgan, not knowing what else to say. What else _could_ he say? "I can see why that means so much to you."

"I've never told anyone else that story," said Reid. "I've never told anyone else a lot of the things I've told you."

Morgan almost pulled Reid into his arms right at that very moment. Reid was telling Morgan that he trusted him, and after everything he'd been through, the kid had earned the right to trust no one. Morgan felt incredibly warmed by this. It also sent his mind into turmoil, making him want to do the one thing he'd sworn he'd never do.

"Hey, Reid?" Morgan said, before he could change his mind. "D'you mind if I tell you something about me?"

Reid looked up at Morgan, shaking his head. "Of course not," he said. "Go ahead."

"None of the others know this, you understand," said Morgan. "Not even Garcia. Not that I would mind them knowing, I just- I didn't want to tell them yet."

"Then why are you telling me?" Reid asked.

"Because you deserve to know," Morgan replied. And it was true; Reid did deserve to know. Morgan had realised that.

He took a deep breath- it was now or never. "Well, I guess I'm really telling you two things, the first one being that I'm bisexual."

Reid's eyes grew wide, and there was something in them that Morgan couldn't quite place. "You- you are?" he gasped. "But- but we always see and hear about you with women!"

"I told you, I'm not ready for the others to know yet," Morgan reminded him. "Personally, I think I've known since college. I have been with men, Reid. But while I have been on dates, I haven't actually been with anyone, male or female, in years."

"W-what?" Reid stammered. "Why?"

Morgan put down the toothbrush he still held and crossed the room to Reid, taking his hand. Reid jumped slightly, but didn't shy away from the contact. That spoke volumes; Reid didn't often let people touch him. "Because I'm in love with you, Spencer," Morgan said softly. "I love you."

Reid was stunned. He didn't move, and he didn't speak. "Please say something, kid," Morgan begged. "Do something. Anything to let me know whether I have a chance with you."

Reid was motionless for another moment, before he did the last thing Morgan expected: he bridged the gap between the two of them, and pressed his lips gently to the older man's. "Was that what you were looking for?" Reid asked, a nervous smile gracing his face.

"Most definitely," said Morgan, pulling Reid in closer and kissing him again.

"Are you going to go back to your room?" Reid asked when they pulled apart. "Or are you going to stay here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" said Morgan.

"No," Reid replied instantly. "I want you to stay here with me."

"Well let me just go get changed, and I'll come back," said Morgan. He kissed Reid one last time before quickly walking out of the room.

"Oh, Derek?" said Reid, just as Morgan placed his hand on the doorknob. "I love you too."

Morgan looked back at Reid, a huge smile on his face, before quickly heading back to his own room. The quicker he finished in here, the quicker he'd be back with Reid. The man he loved. The man that loved him back.

Derek Morgan had never felt this happy in his life. He'd thought it impossible that he'd have a chance with Reid, but the younger man had loved him back all along. And to think, all these revelations had started with Morgan needing to borrow a toothbrush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what did you think of that one? The next prompt is a bit of an interesting one, can't wait to see what you think of it when I finally finish it! :)**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "What is it with me and looking over chapters/stories late at night when most sane people are asleep? I mean seriously, it's getting ridiculous now."**

**Reviews, please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the next one of the prompts that my lovely beta, Diamond Cobra, has been giving me. This one's a rather... interesting prompt, that I can say!**

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Angst/Humor

**Pairing/Characters: **Reid, but with the entire team

**Prompt: **Reid used to have his hair dyed blue.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid had never been one to tell people about his past. He'd always been a very private person, never really comfortable with telling other people his closely-held secrets. He knew that it was inevitable that some of his past would eventually come out, and he accepted that fact. There were some secrets, though, that Reid never wanted to see the light of day.<p>

Once a month, the BAU had taken to- work permitting, of course- having some sort of meal or gathering at the house of one of their team members. They had cycled through every team member, even having dinner at Garcia's twice. Every one, that is, except for Reid. He was very apprehensive about hosting the event; partly because he didn't think he'd be a very good host, and partly because he was afraid of what the team would find in his house. It wasn't bad, necessarily, but Reid was _terrified _of them seeing it. Their whole impression of him would change, and he didn't want that at all.

Despite Reid's best efforts to avoid it, the team had finally coerced him into hosting dinner one Saturday night. Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss had all immediately counted their places out; all three of them just refusing to host. Hotch was the next to say no- he'd hosted last time, and Garcia had already made a rule that no one was to host twice in a row. Garcia herself had said no as well, owing to the fact that she had hosted twice already, and was the only one who had so far done so. That left JJ and Reid.

"I really, really, can't," JJ had said, a very apologetic look on her face. "Henry's got the flu, and Will's been home all week looking after him. I couldn't risk you guys being there and possibly getting sick as well."

"I guess that leaves Reid over here, then," Morgan had replied gleefully, slapping Reid on the back. "And it's about damn time, too; I was wondering when we'd get to see the kid's place."

"No, Morgan, I-" Reid spluttered, but Garcia had cut him off.

"Come on, boy wonder!" Garcia had exclaimed. "All the rest of us have hosted- you're the only one that hasn't yet! Please?" she had said almost sadly, pouting at Reid. "You knew it had to happen eventually!"

Reid had known that there was no talking his way out of this, and so he reluctantly agreed to host. The other team members had been very happy about this; especially Garcia, who had been particularly gleeful that they were finally going to eat at Reid's house. The genius himself quietly wished that they hadn't been so happy about it- it would make things a lot easier for him.

One thing Reid wasn't worried about, though, was cooking for the team. He was actually quite a skilled cook; he'd had to cook a lot for both himself and his mother when he was younger after his father had left, especially when his mother was in the midst of one of her episodes. However, this was something the team did not know this about him and Reid fully expected them to be surprised when they saw and tasted the food. He couldn't wait to see their faces. He just hoped that that was the only surprise they would get that night.

Reid's heart was pounding in his chest when the team finally showed up at his house Saturday evening. They showed up in two groups: Prentiss, Hotch and JJ first, closely followed by Rossi, Morgan and a very eager Garcia. They sat in the front room of Reid's house, chatting animatedly, while Reid busied himself in the kitchen. He kept half an eye on them, silently pleading with them to stay where they were, or to at least not go any farther than the bathroom.

As Reid had predicted, the team were very surprised when he presented their dinner to them, and even stunned when they took the first bite.

"Wow, Reid!" Prentiss exclaimed. "This tastes _amazing_!"

"Yeah, Reid," Rossi agreed. "I come from a background where everyone loves to cook- and cook a lot- and I think nearly all of them would struggle to hold a candle to you."

"I think we've found another one of the genius's many talents," Morgan laughed, clapping a hand on Reid's shoulder.

Reid blushed slightly. "Thanks, guys," he said in a slightly shaky, but happy voice. "I'm glad you like it."

The conversation descended into happy, safe territory, and Reid finally began to relax. He relaxed so much, in fact, that he didn't notice that Garcia had been gone far too long to just be going to the bathroom. He didn't notice, until a rather excited and shocked squeal sounded down the corridor.

Reid's heart jumped into his chest. _Oh no_, he thought to himself. _Oh no oh no oh no…_

His worse fears were confirmed when Garcia appeared, holding an old shoe box in her hands. "Spencer William Reid!" she exclaimed, furious yet excited at the same time. "Why didn't you tell any of us about these?"

Reid bit his lip, refusing to look at anyone else on the team. "Well, I, uh, you see Garcia…" he stammered, trying to think of what to say. Trying rather unsuccessfully, he had to admit.

"What are you talking about?" Prentiss and Morgan asked at the same time.

"Garcia, what's in that box?" Morgan added.

Reid shot Garcia a pleading look. "They- they don't really need to see those, Garcia," he said timidly.

Garcia's expression softened slightly; the excitement was still there, but the fury had vanished. "You don't need to be embarrassed about these, Reid," she assured him. "They're well… decidedly _hot_."

If the team had been confused before, they were even more confused now. "You may as well show them, Garcia," Reid sighed. "You probably would've found them eventually anyway."

Garcia squealed in delight, and set the box down on the table. "I think we've found another one of boy wonder's many talents," she said, as she extracted several photographs, handing them around to the team.

Reid couldn't miss the gasps that left the mouths of his team members and friends. "This… this is _Reid_?" JJ marveled.

"Yes, that's me," Reid admitted. "You don't all have to sound so shocked about it, though."

"I'm sorry, Reid," said Prentiss. "But these are just so… wow. You have to admit, they aren't what anyone would expect of you."

"Money was tight back then," Reid explained. "I mean, I didn't have to pay for college because I got in on full-ride scholarships for every degree, but I did have to pay for anything else."

"I guess this brings a whole new meaning to the nickname 'pretty boy," Morgan laughed, a photo in his hand. "I never knew there was this side to you." He indicated the photo, where a much younger Reid was sprawled out on a leather chair, shirtless and with a rather sultry look on his face. A modeling pose.

"It was a lifetime ago," said Reid, snatching the photo out of Morgan's hand. "It was only to make ends meet. It wasn't really what I wanted."

"This is what you were afraid of what we'd find if we had dinner at your house, wasn't it Reid?" Garcia realised, her voice and expression softening.

Reid nodded, looking down almost ashamedly. "I was worried you'd think differently of me or something," he admitted. "They're… they're not me."

"We don't think any differently of you, Reid," said Hotch. "At least, I don't. You're still the same SSA Doctor Spencer Reid to us." The others nodded and murmured their agreement, and placed the photographs back into the box. Everyone except Prentiss, who was scrutinizing hers rather closely.

"Hey, Reid," she piped up. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you this: is your hair _blue_ in this photo?"

The rest of the team instantly leapt up from their seats, moving over to Prentiss so they could see the photo in her head. Sure enough, Reid's hair was dyed a shade of midnight blue.

"It was only for one shoot," Reid mumbled. "I got rid of it as soon as I was done."

"No need to look so embarrassed, kid," said Morgan, playfully hitting Reid's shoulder. "It looks good on you."

Reid could tell the others were trying to make him feel better about the situation, and for that he was grateful. He'd been so afraid of the team finding out about his past; he didn't want them to treat him any differently, and he'd been worried that that's exactly what would've happened. But to the team's credit, they hadn't done this. Instead they had taken in the new information, worked it into the information they already knew about Reid, and moved on to other topics. Reid was still the same person to them. He didn't need to worry anymore.

"So," he said to his friends, his family. "Who's hosting next month?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha, so what did you think? This one may have featured Reid again- but it was in the prompt, so I couldn't avoid that! But for once, it wasn't Reid/Morgan slash! :P So did you like it? Send me a review and let me know!**

** "I always thought this one would be interesting. Not what I expected that's for sure."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the next prompt guys! Apparently my beta died of fluff overload while she read this, so I guess that means she liked it! :P Guess you guys should read on and see what you think!**

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters: **Reid and Morgan, AU.

**Prompt: **Reid can't do an advanced maths equation. Morgan, however, can.

* * *

><p>Eleven-year-old Spencer Reid flung his pencil down on the table with an exasperated moan. "I can't do this!" he yelled.<p>

The teenager sitting opposite him, nineteen years old, almost twenty, laughed. "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth," Derek Morgan admitted, a smile lighting up his face.

"It's not funny, Derek!" Spencer exclaimed. "Normally math is so easy for me, but this- I can't do it!"

Derek's expression softened, but there was still a smile on his face. "Maybe I can help," he suggested. "It's what I'm here for."

"Yeah, for athletics and… social interactions, things like that," Spencer sighed, a slightly uncomfortable tone to his voice. "Helping me fit in. Not this."

"Hey, Spencer, I'm here to help you," Derek said softly. "No matter what it is that you need help with."

Spencer let out another long sigh, and Derek could tell he was incredibly frustrated. With his genius brain, Spencer was incredibly good at math. He loved it, too; it took his mind off everything he'd been through: The bullying; His father leaving; His mother's schizophrenia. The answers normally came so easy for Spencer. Not being able to solve the problem, especially at his young age, was hard for him.

"Come on, kid," said Derek, crossing the room and sitting down next to Spencer. "What is it you always say to me? That our brain isn't fully developed until we're in our mid-twenties? So it makes perfect sense that you could come up against a math problem you cannot do."

"Yes, that is true…" Spencer mused. He then looked up at Derek, shocked. "Wait. You remember me telling you that?"

"Of course I do," said Derek. "I think your facts are interesting, Spencer."

"Really?" Spencer gasped. "You do?"

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" Derek pointed out. Reid fell silent, looking down at the sheet of paper in front of him again. "I think it's amazing that you know everything that you know. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I'm sorry," Spencer mumbled into his paper. "I've just never really heard anyone say that to me before."

"Spencer…"

"It's true. You know what the other kids say to me. What they do to me." Spencer was deliberately not making eye contact with Derek, but the teenager could see the tears in his young friend's eyes.

Derek moved his chair closer to Spencer's, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You don't need to worry about those other kids. You've got me to protect you." Spencer looked up at him with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, and Derek pulled the boy into a hug. "I'm here no matter what, okay?"

Spencer nodded against Derek's chest. "Thanks, Derek." After a while he pulled away, his eyes drifting to the math problem still sitting in front of him. "That still doesn't help me with this, though."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to help you?" said Derek.

"I thought you hated doing math," Spencer pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that I can't help you." Derek pulled the paper and pencil towards him, staring at the problem with a furrowed brow. Suddenly his face lit up, and he put pencil to paper, writing furiously. Spencer bent over the paper too, watching what his friend was writing. After several minutes Derek set the pencil back down on the table, a satisfied smile on his face. "There. That should be it."

"You solved it?" Spencer snatched the paper up, eyes running along the page frantically. "Wow… how did you do that?"

"It's like I said, my brain is more developed than yours is, considering I'm eight years older than you," said Derek. When Spencer frowned at him, Derek added, "Actually, I've learnt from you."

"You have? Really?"

"What? You expect me to have learnt squat from you?" Derek laughed. "Trust me, Spencer; I've learnt just as much from you as you have from me."

Spencer beamed at his friend. "And I've learnt quite a lot from you, Derek," he admitted. "Stuff about sports, how to interact better with people… how to survive." His expression become serious for a moment, but then he smiled again. "I'm glad you came to Las Vegas, Derek."

"Me too," Derek agreed. "I'm really glad I met you. You're like a little brother to me, kid."

"And I wish I had a big brother like you," Spencer sighed. "Or at least that my father was like you. Then maybe he would've stayed."

Derek put his hand on Spencer's shoulder again, a comforting gesture. "Hey. Listen to me," he said. "You don't need him, Spencer. You've got me."

"And what happens when you leave?" Spencer asked. "Because you're going to leave eventually, when you finish college and leave for the FBI Academy."

"You'll still have me when I leave, Spencer, I promise you that," said Derek. "Whenever you need help, whenever you feel like it is too much, you just call me, okay? I'll have time to listen to you, no matter what."

Spencer stifled a small sniffle. "Thanks," he said softly.

"And you know what you do after that?" said Derek. Spencer shook his head, confused. "You finish college, however many times you want, then you sign up for the FBI Academy and join me in Quantico."

"Really?" said Spencer, slightly sceptically. "You really think I could be an FBI agent?"

"Of course you could, kid," Derek assured him. "With your brain, you could be anything you wanted to be."

Spencer had never admitted it to Derek, but ever since the older boy had told him his dream, he had fantasised about being in the FBI as well. How amazing it sounded, to be able to put criminals away. He never thought he'd be able to get there, though. But if Derek though he could, maybe, just maybe… there was hope.

Then, Spencer did something that surprised Derek; he threw his arms around the older boy, hugging him. Derek knew that Spencer wasn't big on physical contact, so if he was hugging someone, it was for a pretty big reason. "Thank you, Derek," he said. "Don't be surprised if you see me at the FBI Academy one day."

Derek smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised at all, kid," he said. He gestured towards the page of math problems still sitting on the table in front of Spencer. "Now are you going to finish these, or am I going to have to do the rest for you as well?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He he he, so was that fluffy enough for you? Review and let me know what you thought! Oh, and for anyone that's reading _Reunion_, it is coming! This chapter is a really tricky one- I need to get it exactly right! Plus my internet has hit its cap, it takes almost literally half an hour just to load the login page!**

****Oh and by the way, I was thinking of setting up either a Twitter or Tumblr account connected to my account (or both, if people want them!), on which I would post when I update my stories and when I post new ones. I also would invite people to send me prompts, with the pairings/characters involved in the prompt, which I would then turn into drabbles. If you'd like me to do this, just let me know in a review! :)****

****Note from Diamond Co**bra: *dies* (see, she did die of fluff overload. Now I have to go and revive her...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally have another prompt for you, guys! And guess what- this one isn't about Reid or Morgan! I mean, I do mention their prank war, but it is extremely relevant to the story. Well, let's see how well I write other characters, eh?**

**Warning: Slight spoilers for 7x04 Painless.**

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Humour/Friendship

**Characters: **Rossi and Hotch, but with the entire team

**Prompt: **Hotch, Rossi and Wasabi.

* * *

><p>Agent David Rossi had a lot of good memories from the first time he had been in the BAU; the friends he had made, the people he had saved, all the good he had achieved. One of those good memories, however, was most definitely <em>not<em> what had been dubbed 'The Great Wasabi Incident'. An incident which was, in fact, the fault of one Agent Aaron Hotchner. Hotch had claimed innocence at the time, of course, but the grin that had threatened to spread across his face had given him away.

After that day, Rossi had threatened anyone who even dared to mention 'The Incident' again. The select few who had been there that day knew what Rossi was capable of doing to them if they did not comply, so they didn't argue. They kept quiet, keeping what had happened to themselves. Whenever somebody mentioned something related to the incident, however, Hotch couldn't help but snigger; a great many chuckles had escaped Hotch's mouth whenever the word wasabi was mentioned in both his and Rossi's presence. Because of that, Rossi had been stewing over the incident all these years. And the time had finally come, he'd decided, for him to get his revenge.

Rossi had gotten the idea from watching Reid and Morgan's escalating prank war. Those two were too busy pranking each other, and drawing everybody else's attention, for anyone to notice or suspect Rossi planning a 'surprise' for Hotch. Rossi wanted to wait until there was a break in Reid and Morgan's pranks, though- he didn't want one of them to get the blame for what he had planned. He wanted Hotch to know that it was him and that he had finally decided to take the revenge he deserved.

Rossi's moment finally came when Garcia decided they should throw an office party to formally welcome Prentiss and JJ back to the BAU. The rest of the team had unanimously agreed it would a great idea- even Hotch, with a small smile on his face. They hadn't had any real celebration at the office since Reid's twenty-fourth birthday, Hotch had said, which had caused the genius to go bright red and everybody else to laugh. Morgan had declared that in honour of the occasion, he and Reid would call a temporary truce on their prank war. And so Rossi had decided- this was his moment. Everyone on the team had been asked to bring some sort of food. Rossi would just have to make sure he had a little 'something special' prepared for Hotch.

Luckily, the day of the BAU's office party arrived without incident, or a case in sight. Morgan and Reid had been true to their truce since two days earlier, even though Reid was a little wary, so there was no way that either of them could be blamed for Rossi getting back at Hotch.

As per Garcia's orders, every member of the team had brought a platter of food or drinks; Garcia and Reid had brought dessert, Hotch had brought snacks, Prentiss had brought drinks (not alcohol, obviously, as they were still on the clock), and Morgan and Rossi had brought the main course. Rossi, however, had a 'special portion' for Hotch.

Since, like Prentiss, Rossi had left the team had then returned, the other members of the team had begged him to tell them stories of the BAU his first time around. Which Rossi had done- he had told them stories about cases he'd worked on, the things he'd seen, and the people he'd worked with. But there was still one story he'd yet to tell them.

"Can you tell us stories about working with Hotch?" Prentiss asked. "You know, when he wasn't Unit Chief, and not as serious as he is now."

"I don't think there ever was a time when Hotch wasn't this serious," JJ joked, and everybody laughed.

"Oh, believe me, there definitely was a time when Hotch wasn't serious," said Rossi. "In fact, it reminds me of what the two of you have been doing lately," he added, indicating Reid and Morgan.

"Seriously?" said Morgan, surprise evident on his face. "What did he do?"

"We had a party for another agent's birthday," Rossi began. "And Hotch here, oh so graciously, offered to do some of the cooking. I was busy talking with the, uh, sister of one of the other agents-" Rossi paused here to the giggling of the other agents, before he continued. "-so Hotch brought me a plate of food. Little did I know, he'd slipped a little bit of something extra into my food. Wasabi."

The rest of the team couldn't help themselves- they burst into laughter, unable to believe that Hotch could possibly have pranked Rossi like that, by slipping wasabi into his food.

Reid was the first to recover. "How- how bad was it?" he asked.

"Oh, it was bad," said Hotch. "His face went bright red. He was practically screaming, too. He literally _ran_ into the kitchen and poured the water jug down his throat."

"You got me good," Rossi agreed. "I never thought he had it in him, then and now. That's probably why he got me so well. I wasn't expecting it."

After a few last laughs over the old story, the various team members moved away, until only Rossi, Morgan and Reid remained sitting. "You know, you're being remarkably good about this," Morgan commented. "Reid cracked it when I got him, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," said Reid. "And I got you back, too."

"That's right," said Morgan. "So, Rossi, why didn't you get Hotch back for pouring wasabi all over your food?"

"Because I was waiting for the right moment," said Rossi. He waved a hand towards where Hotch was spearing pieces of Rossi's pasta with a fork. "I _may_ have done something to Hotch's plate while he wasn't paying attention."

Morgan and Reid both turned to look at Hotch, where he was standing with Prentiss, put his food into his mouth and begin eating. They didn't have to wait long; Hotch began breathing rather heavily, his face going bright red. The rest of the team turned to at him, and before Prentiss could ask him what was wrong, Hotch had practically thrown his plate on to the table and chugged the entire bottle of water in front of him. The team knew Hotch would probably make them regret this later, but they didn't care; they couldn't help but laugh loudly at him.

When Hotch had finally managed to cool his mouth down, he turned to look at Rossi, who was still smiling at him. "Something the matter, Aaron?" Rossi asked innocently.

"Okay, okay, you got me," Hotch admitted. "I wish I could say I was expecting that, but I wasn't. You waited so long to get me back, I thought it was never going to happen."

"The longer you wait, the sweeter it is," said Rossi.

"I think we should call a truce, though," said Hotch. "Pranking each other once is enough. We're too old to keep going."

"Leave it to Morgan and Reid, eh?" said Rossi, chuckling. "That's probably a good idea. I'm just glad I finally got you back."

Yes, Rossi had many good memories from being in the BAU- both the first and second times around. And this memory had definitely made it to the upper reaches of that list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that one, guys? I have never written a story about Rossi before or isn't about Reid in some way... be sure to let me know how I did, I would be so grateful!**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "I love these fics. Seeing my prompts go from weird sentences in my brain to full on fics is kinda cool."**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I finally decided to do another prompt, while I'm working through a bit of writer's block on _Magic_. Once again, I was giving a completely random prompt and I managed to turn it into a story about Reid... but hey, at least it's not Reid/Morgan slash again, right? :P Anyway, time to read on!**

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Family/Friendship

**Characters: **Dr. Spencer Reid, Henry LaMontagne, Penelope Garcia

**Prompt: **"My hair hurts!"

* * *

><p>It was his duty as a godfather, Reid told himself, to babysit Henry. He was supposed to look after him, teach him, and love him. Him and Garcia both. So when JJ had asked them to look after Henry on her and Will's anniversary, Reid had, of course, said yes. JJ was his best friend; how could he say no? But just because he had said yes, didn't mean he had serious misgivings.<p>

Reid had never been very good around children. What had long ago been dubbed the 'Reid Effect' by the team caused small children to scream and cry at the sight of him, and also resulted in Reid having no idea what to do around them. Reid was afraid to babysit Henry. He was afraid he'd do something really wrong, and then JJ would hate him. Plus Henry had been sick lately, and Reid had no idea what to do if that happened again. But JJ and Will really needed this night out. And Garcia would be there too.

That didn't mean that Reid wasn't nervous, though. The small smile he wore on his face as he, Garcia and Henry waved goodbye to JJ and Will at their front door was a fake one; it was a mask, to hide the anxiety he was feeling. He didn't want the couple to see it, decide that their going out wasn't a good idea, and stay home. They needed this. So Reid remained silent.

Reid didn't let his mask slip until the front door had closed, and he turned to face Garcia. The technical analyst smiled and rested a hand on Reid's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, don't worry, genius," she said with a smile. "You've got me here. You have nothing to worry about. And besides, Henry loves you. Don't you, champ?" She reached down and ruffled Henry's hair. The young boy beamed up at her.

"Yeah, I love you, Unca Pence!" he declared. Reid bent down to Henry's level, and the boy reached out his little arms and hugged Reid tightly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said Reid softly. "'Cause I love you too, little man."

The night was a lot easier than Reid had expected it to be. Henry was _obsessed _with the Alvin and the Chipmunks movies, so Reid and Garcia put the first one on. Henry sat down right in front of the TV, his favourite toy in his hand, and just watched, transfixed. Occasionally he clapped vigorously, or giggled loudly when something funny happened.

By the end of the movie, and the time Henry had eaten, the boy's eyelids were very heavy, and he was yawning loudly. "I think it's time for bed, little man," Reid decided. To Reid's surprise, Henry didn't protest; he just reached up with his small hands, allowing Reid to pick him up. Reid lifted Henry into his arms, and the boy snuggled into his chest. Garcia smiled; a tired Henry was absolutely adorable, and he looked so comfortable in Reid's arms.

Garcia ruffled Henry's hair as Reid walked past, heading to tuck the boy into bed. When he returned he flopped down onto the couch beside Garcia, sighing loudly.

"Don't tell me you're tired, too!" Garcia laughed.

"A little," Reid admitted. "Having nothing but paperwork to do can be really tiring. But babysitting Henry has been easier than I thought it would be."

"See, you should've listened to me," said Garcia, lightly punching Reid on the shoulder. "I told you this wouldn't be so hard. I'm pretty sure Henry's immune to the Reid Effect."

"JJ's probably coached him," Reid muttered, but with a small smile on his face. "Henry is a really special kid."

"He is," Garcia agreed. "The perfect godson. And he really loves you."

"You think?"

"I know. Did JJ ever tell you why Simon is his favourite chipmunk?" Reid shook his head, so Garcia continued. "She said that Henry told her Simon was his favourite because he was very smart like his Uncle Spencer."

A warm smile lit up Reid's face. "Seriously? He said that?"

"He definitely did. Beside his daddy, you're his favourite guy in the whole world."

Reid and Garcia sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's companionship. Before long, Reid had pulled out a book he'd brought with him, and Garcia had pulled the scarf she was knitting for Morgan's birthday out of her bag.

After nearly forty minutes of sitting there like that, both Reid and Garcia could hear the sound of Henry wailing from his room. "Why don't you go check on him?" Garcia suggested.

Reid looked almost panic-stricken. "Me? But I have no idea how to make Henry stop crying!"

"Reid, just comfort him," Garcia said. "You'll be fine."

Reid, still with serious misgivings, rose from the couch and walked slowly towards Henry's room. He poked his head into the room cautiously, to see Henry lying in his bed, his face bright red and stained with tears. "Henry?" Reid whispered softly. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"I don't feel good!" Henry exclaimed, his face pulled into a little frown, the saddest sight Reid had ever seen.

Reid walked into the room, kneeling down beside Henry's bed. "Can you tell me how you don't feel good, Henry?"

"My hair hurts!" Henry pouted

"Your hair?" Reid repeated, confused. "What do you mean by that, Henry?"

"It hurts here!" Henry cried, putting a hand on the top of his messy blonde hair, the same colour as JJ's.

"I think you mean your head hurts, sweetie," Reid whispered, taking Henry's small hand in his own. "Tell you what, I'm going to give you some medicine to make you feel better, and then I want you to try and get back to sleep, okay?"

Henry nodded, tears still falling from his eyes. "Can you read to me, Unca Pence?" he asked.

Reid gave a small smile. "Of course I can, Henry. I'll be back in a second." Reid left the room and came back a few minutes later with medicine and a glass of water. He gave both to Henry, and then went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book.

"Lie next to me, Unca Pence!" Henry ordered. Reid, not wanting Henry to start crying even louder than before, nodded and got onto the bed beside Henry, before opening the book and beginning to read.

When all she'd been able to hear for a while was nothing but silence, Garcia set down her knitting and rose from her seat, intending to find Reid and see what he was doing. She headed for Henry's room, Reid's name on her lips. What she saw in the room, though, caused Garcia to stop in the doorway, a smile playing on her face.

Henry had managed to fall asleep again, his tiny hands curled into fists, but that wasn't why Garcia was smiling. Reid had fallen asleep on the bed next to Henry, the book he had been reading lying on the floor beside him, and Henry curled up against his chest. Reid looked so peaceful as he slept- like everything that was weighing on his genius mind had disappeared. Pulling out her phone and snapping a few photos so she could show JJ later, Garcia slipped silently out of the room and returned to her knitting. Reid needed his sleep, she decided. He deserved it. And it was proof enough that Reid was better with kids than he had always thought.

_And besides_, Garcia thought to herself, _he just looks too damn adorable to wake up_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How the hell I managed to come up with this from "My hair hurts", I will never know... In my head, it started off as Reid/Morgan slash, then a fic where Reid was being tortured, and then this finally came out... I wonder what I'll come up with next. Guess you'll just have to wait and see! :P**

**Reviews, anyone? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted one of these, but I was immensely bored in a lecture the other day, and I asked Diamond Cobra to send me a prompt. This is what came out of that prompt- I hope you enjoy!**

**And for anyone who is reading _Magic_, the reason I haven't posted in a while is because I have had a number of essays due over the last couple of weeks. The last one is due on Tuesday, so it should be out soon after that! :)**

**Disclaimer: See my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: <strong>K

**Genre: **Romance

**Character(s): **Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan

**Pairing: **Reid/Morgan, preslash

**Prompt: **The Queen, a lettuce and the ace of spades.

**CMxSRxDM**

"Give me two cards," Reid said to Morgan, sitting on the squashy chair in his living room. The older man smiled, taking the card from the top of the deck and handing it to Reid. Reid studied the five cards in his hand, the poker face he wore not slipping one little bit. Morgan watched him, trying to work out what cards the other man held.

"So, kid," he said. "You in, or out?"

Reid smiled. "Not only am I in, I'm all in." He pushed the chocolates he was using instead of poker chips into the middle of the table, waiting for Morgan's reply.

Morgan chuckled. "Confident, are we?" Reid just smiled, reclining in his chair slightly, watching Morgan. "Okay, then; guess I'm all in too." He pushed his candy into the middle of the table as well, before flipping over his cards for Reid to see. "Full house. Queens over sevens."

"Gee, that's a good hand," Reid admitted. "Too bad I have a better one." He laid his cards out on the table, watching Morgan's eyes grow wide as he looked at them. "Royal flush. Guess I win!" He pulled all the sweets on the table towards him, the light in his eyes dancing in delight.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Morgan asked.

"One of the cards you gave me was the ace of spades," Reid said simply, putting one of the lollies into his mouth and sucking on it. "And, you know, I'm from Vegas. It's hard to beat someone from Vegas in poker. You should know that by now."

"I should. Especially given how much time we spend together." Sensing the mood in the room shift, Morgan looked away from Reid, rising from his seat and walking into the genius's kitchen. "You got any food?" he called out.

"Uh, I actually don't know," Reid admitted. "I was going to go shopping the other day, and then we got called in to work…" Reid fell silent as he heard Morgan rummaging in his cupboards, before he returned to the room. "One lettuce. All you have is one, stinking lettuce," Morgan complained.

"I told you I haven't been shopping!" said Reid defensively.

"It's okay, Reid. Because you know what? I'm taking you out to dinner. Come on."

Reid looked at Morgan, unsure, a strange feeling rising in his chest. He really wanted to go- much more than he expected. But he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Morgan was only offering to take Reid out because he felt obligated to do so.

"Pretty boy," Morgan said, as if he had sensed the reason behind Reid's indecision. "I want to do this. It'll be fun." He smiled at Reid, who couldn't help but smile back. "Come on," he said again.

"Okay," Reid agreed finally.

Morgan grinned. "Excellent. Now come with me."

Reid followed Morgan to his car like a lost puppy, having absolutely no idea where they were going. He knew they were getting dinner, but Morgan had not given any indication as to which restaurant they were going to. But this was Morgan, and he trusted him. If Morgan thought Reid would like the food, then he would like the food. And besides, Reid would follow Morgan to the end of the earth if he wanted him to.

Where on earth did that thought come from? Reid wondered, realising he was staring at Morgan and looking away before the older man could notice. His thoughts about Morgan had been strange lately. Very, very strange. Thoughts that he didn't understand and wasn't sure that he wanted to.

Reid was so lost in these thoughts that he didn't notice Morgan pull into the parking lot outside a restaurant, or that he was talking. "Hello, earth to genius," Morgan said, putting a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid almost jumped out of his seat, startled. "Sorry, man, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Reid assured him. "I was just thinking."

"When are you not?" Morgan laughed. Reid couldn't help but laugh with him. Reid loved to hear Morgan laughed. "Anyway, we're here." He gestured towards the restaurant, named The Queen and I. "It's Italian."

"How did you hear about this place?" Reid asked as they entered the restaurant and were led towards a table.

"Rossi recommended it to me," Morgan answered. "And that man knows his food."

The two men chatted amicably for a while, before the waitress showed up to take their order. She flirted shamelessly with Morgan- which sent a pang of what felt strangely like jealousy through Reid- but oddly, Morgan was completely unresponsive. Reid studied him, confused. If Reid knew the girl was flirting with Morgan, Morgan himself definitely did. So why wasn't he flirting back?

When the girl turned to him, Reid opened his mouth to place his order, but Morgan interrupted him. "Allow me, pretty boy," Morgan said, ordering a type of pasta that Reid had never heard of. The waitress gave them a strange look before walking away, whispering in another waitress's ear.

"I think she thinks we're together," Reid said, watching the two women out of the corner of his eye.

"Aren't we?" Morgan said.

"No, I meant- never mind," Reid sighed. "It doesn't matter." Reid couldn't trust himself to speak anymore; those strange feelings were rising very strongly within him now.

Morgan studied Reid curiously, a look on his face that Reid couldn't quite define. His gaze was beginning to make the genius feel uncomfortable. "What?" Reid said.

"Nothin'," said Morgan, a grin appearing on his face. "Just looking at you. Why? Does it bother you?"

Reid looked down at his fingers, but looked back up again as he realised something. "No," he replied. "It doesn't bother me at all."

Morgan's smile grew wider. "Good. Then I am reading the signs right."

"The signs?" Reid repeated. "Derek, what are you talking about?"

"Just wait until we finish eating, pretty boy," said Morgan. "Then I'll tell you."

Pretty boy. That was the second time Morgan had called him that in the last five minutes. Reid had never admitted it to anybody or let it show in his reactions, but he secretly loved Morgan's affectionate nickname for him. He always had, from the first moment he'd used it. And for Morgan to use it twice in five minutes… that had never happened before. It sent a thrill throughout Reid's entire body.

It wasn't long until their meal arrived. Reid took one bite of his pasta and moaned in absolute delight. It was exquisite… one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted. Morgan paused with his fork halfway to his mouth when Reid moaned, almost like the sound was doing something to him. Reid didn't notice Morgan's reaction, and after a moment the older man returned to his food.

Reid set his fork down gently on his plate and looked at Morgan. "Okay, we've finished eating," he said. "So spill. What did you mean before? What were you talking about?"

"Reid, I'm going to tell you something," Morgan began. "But I need you to promise that you won't freak out or say anything until I'm done, okay?"

Reid nodded. "Okay, I promise." He was a little worried now; what on earth did Morgan want to say to him?

"Okay, well, this is something I've been thinking about for a while," said Morgan. "About you."

Reid opened his mouth, about to interrupt, but remembered what Morgan had asked of him and closed it again. "Sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay, pretty boy," Morgan assured him. Pretty boy again. For the third time that night. "You know how some people can be pretty much entirely straight, but then… develop feelings for one person of the same sex?" Reid nodded; he of course had read about that happening. "That's happened to me," Morgan revealed. "I've developed really, really strong feeling for another man. It- well, I don't know whether you'd call it love yet, but it's damn well going to become love soon. I can tell."

"Who? Who do you have feelings for?" Reid asked, but he strongly suspected that he already knew the answer.

"You," Morgan answered. "I'm falling for you, Reid. I'm falling for you hard, and I don't think I can stop."

"You… you are?" Reid stammered. Morgan, Derek Morgan, was falling for him? Reid didn't know what to say, what to do, but- he remembered those strange feelings that he'd been having for a while, but especially that day. He thought about how much time outside of work he and Morgan had willingly spent together. He thought about how happy he felt when he was around Morgan, and how much he wanted to spend time with the older man. These things Reid felt for Morgan were things he didn't feel for anyone else. And they were definitely strong feelings.

Reid was falling for Morgan, the same way Morgan was falling very hard for him. And what Morgan had just said to him, about him… it sent a warm, tingling feeling throughout his entire body. It made his heart soar.

"Derek," Reid whispered, and Morgan locked his gaze on him. "I… I don't want you to stop falling for me. I want you to fall for me. Because I think… no, that's not right. I know that I… I'm falling for you too."

"You are?" said Morgan, the smile on his face growing.

"I am," Reid confirmed, his voice steady and sure. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his own face. He tentatively reached across the table, and was delighted when Morgan took his hand. "Can you… will you kiss me?" Reid asked.

"Of course," Morgan said. He slowly leaned across the table, keeping his eyes on Reid's. Finally their lips met in a kiss that was soft and sweet… and beautiful. The two men broke apart. "Best kiss I've ever had, Reid," Morgan declared.

"Spencer," Reid corrected. "Call me Spencer, Derek."

Morgan grinned. "Spencer it is, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little bit of something cute, I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews, as always, would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
